narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekietsu
is a member of Kumogakure's Kōdzuki Clan and was a jōnin and a member of the Kinkaku Force until he became a S-Rank criminal. Background Gekietsu was born in Kumogakure eight years before the . From early on, Gekietsu heard his parents saying that he would be a very special, strong and powerful ninja, but for many years he couldn't imagine how he could become special and powerful, since once he grew up in a village where most men are adherents to fitness and muscular bodies, even young he was already strong. By being just a genin at the time, Gekietsu was not able to fight the war by Kumogakure. Due to his low rank, he was assigned to protect the village while the others better qualified fought for Kumogakure. Although many genin regarded their mission as a noble task, Gekietsu was frustrated by not being able to fight alongside the other members of his clan and have to stay in the village alone. However, nothing significant happened in Kumogakure during the war. Gekietsu's greatest suffering was when the war ended and only his mother returned from the battlefield. Gekietsu's father had died during a clash of Kumogakure's Elite Unit against Konohagakure's shinobi. Upon discovering that his father had been murdered, Gekietsu was so angry and aggressive that eventually destroyed his bedroom due to his great fury. As Gekietsu lost control over his actions, his body seemed to shine with more intensity. Shinobi of different ranks were summoned to stop him, but Gekietsu's force was absurdly strong. Only when Gekietsu reached the height of his fury was when the Kumo shinobi and the Third Raikage understand the reason of such power and light. Gekietsu was carrying a powerful Kekkei Genkai, common among some shinobi of the Kōdzuki Clan, since the clan's main kekkei genkai is the Storm Release. After a few remnants of the Sealing Team succeed in contain Gekietsu, the Raikage asked to meet with him in his office. First, the Raikage sent his condolences for the death of Gekietsu's father and then explained about the Lustre Release. From that day on, Gekietsu was individualized from the rest of the other shinobi with a golden tattoo with the kanji of "Lustre" (輝, teru), and was assigned to traing under A's supervision. And later, he learned how to master one of the main techniques used by the First Raikage, the Purple Lightning. Personality Relationships A After the discovery that Gekietsu was carrying the Lustre Release, A took the initiative to turn him into his student. Gekietsu lived a turbulent time in his life with the his father's death during the war and, months later, the disappearance of his mother during a secret mission for the village. During his training, A revealed some details to Gekietsu about the Lustre Release and what would be his actual capabilities to perform each specific technique of such Kekkei Genkai. Meanwhile, during the same training A decided to teach some of his own techniques for the boy, as the Drop Kick and the Iron Claw. The biggest test that Gekietsu faced alongside A was also the only one he failed. At twenty, few weeks before he start his career at Kinkaku Force, A proposed a new challenge to his pupil, to prove that he learned how to use the Light Armour correctly. The rules of the test weren't complicated and its purpose was only one: win A in a melee fight. Gekietsu got enthusiastic with the possibility of being able to exchange a few punches with his sensei, and at that moment he was confident that "the student surpassed the master". As ordered by A, both use their special armor, in case Gekietsu used Light Armour and A the Lightning Armour). As much as Gekietsu fought on a level above A's expectations, he was not able to defeat his sensei. Even using every technique he learned plus those which he had created, A didn't suffer much during the fight and was able to deflect all the attacks that Gekietsu created with the Light Armour. When his chakra was already exhausted, Gekietsu gave up the fight and surrendered to A and the Raikage ended the fight saying: "You is now able to become one of the greatest ninjas of this village, but not become Raikage. Never underestimate your opponents as you did today or you'll be digging your own grave. Even so, I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU!" Killer B Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Due to his physical form, Gekietsu was instructed to improve the maximum his skills with taijutsus. Once he was trained by Raikage in person, his knowledge about taijutsus also was extended since A dominates a good amount of incredible and fatal body techniques. Once having become master of several taijutsus techniques, Gekietsu expanded his flexibility and his direct attacks (like punches and kicks) are able to create more demages than any other ninja (except, of course, the Raikage and his brother). Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Stats Trivia *Gekietsu (激越) means "agitation". *Gekietsu's preferred color is metallic gray. *After the his father's death and his mother's disappearance, Gekietsu was living in his cousin's house. *Gekietsu's hobbies are: weight training and improve his jutsus. *Gekietsu's favorite drink is beer his least favorite is tea. Quotes *(Introducing himself) "My name is Gekietsu! You got in my way and if you want to fight, pay attention... I'll show you the power of my light, but then I'll dive into the darkness!"